The Real Rennaisance
by spartan777
Summary: Two friends were playing ACII, but soon find themselves in Italy, during the rennaisance, What will happen when they meet the famous Ezio Auditore. Join them as they go on an adventure full of peril, and meet new and old friends alike.  R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, I had wanted to write one and I finally did. Anyways, I hope you like it. I'll be adding characters as the story progresses. I'm also not a native english speaker, so any help with spelling or grammar would be really apreciated.**

**Thanks for reading and please review guys. What did you think? Too long, too short?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed or any of its characters, they are property of Ubisoft. Mine are only Gabriel, Luis Carlos and any character I decide to introduce in the story.  
><strong>

I never envisioned myself falling into a video game world, well I actually did, I just never thought it would happen. It all started a sunny Friday afternoon my best friend Luis Carlos and me were playing Assassins Creed II all over from the beginning. I had had the game almost since it had come out, but he was rather new, having just arrived to Venice. Either way, we had been playing for a few hours and were in the fight with Vieri, in San Gimignano.

The sky gradually went black, but we hadn't noticed, so when we were finally fighting with Vieri, Carlos remarked "Its gonna rain" I nodded, not really having paid attention to him and went back to killing Vieri " I hate that guy" I told my friend while Ezio beat the crap out of his lifeless body " I know, I hate him too" He answered.

We then heard Mario talk about not turning into him, by respecting the people he killed and all that, not too long after that we heard lightning and we heard the rain start to fall on the plexiglass dome in the living room. We shut the door and closed the curtains, so as to drown the noise, we heard even more thunder, closer each time.

At around 8 o'clock, everything was really dark and we heard only the rain, the game, and the occasional thunder, all was cool and we were having a great time, when we suddenly heard a thunder real close, we decided to turn off the xbox, we had already played for a long time and a round of poker would be good for us, or so my friend said. We were about to turn off the console when we saw a flash, the lights went out and I heard my ears buzz, everything was dark, due to the flash or the fact that there was no electricity I didn't know, and I couldn't hear a thing.

* * *

><p>I moved my hand around in the dark and found my partner's shoulder, I smacked him and talked to him, thinking that he couldn't hear me, but you can imagine my surprise when he answered back:<p>

"I'm okay, Mr. De Rossi"

I just snorted, "de Rossi" was the last name of a soccer player,and thats when it hit me, we were no in my room, neither it was raining, in fact it seemed like we were in a box. Suddenly I started hearing voices, at first I could barely understand, all I knew was that it was Italian, but the voices stared to morph, soon enough I could understand every single word, and my best friend could also, which was really weird. We sat down to think for a few minutes, pondering what had happened.

"It's like one of those fanfics".

"Yeah, the ones on the internet".

"Man, this is so cliché" I muttered to myself.

"So, what should we do?" Carlos asked.

"Get out of here, duh" I answered.

We started looking for the exit, but we couldn't find one we just felt the walls of the box, havong had enough we started to kick and one of the walls came off, surprising the owner of the box, a tailor by the looks of it, he started screaming "Aiuto, Aiuto! Un Ladro! We ran as fast as we could, jumping over the counter and just getting the hell out of there as fast as our legs could carry us.

We were running when we saw the Arno, I briefly thought of jumping in it, but decided against it, as I would be an easy target. We saw a bale of hay and jumped into it after crossing the street and running around the block. We waited for a good 10 minutes before the guards left.

When we got out we saw we were right by the bridge where the game started, seeing nobody was around, we went to a shop nearby, and we stole two cloaks, Carlos, a very catholic person, felt bad about it, but recognized we had no other choice, seeing as our clothes were like saying, look at us, while screaming at the top of our lungs, and dancing the Macarena.

The sun was setting down and we were by the bridge when we heard people approaching, but not just walking, running, towards the bridge we then heard a man say:

"Ezio Auditore"

It was Vieri, I must admit I was amazed, I had considered our ordeal to just be a case of time travel, but to have Vieri here, calling to Ezio Auditore, made me scrap that idea. I started to turn around, when I heard a voice I knew well enough say:

"Vieri de Pazzi"

I just finished turning and looked in awe, there he was, Ezio Auditore. Vieri spoke of money, and women, to what Ezio answered.

"Your sister Viola seemed pretty with the handling I gave her earlier"

All the men with the Auditore laughed and nodded, that's when Vieri got angry and threw a rock at Ezio, hitting him square in the face, the fight soon broke out, with us still in the bridge and nowhere to run, not that we wanted to run, just watch from a safe distance.

We started to make our way out when a Pazzi thug got to us, and hit Carlos in the back, throwing him to the ground, I went to aid my friend and hit the guy on the face, and then kicking his balls, he felt to the ground, either in too much pain to move or unconscious from the pain. Unluckily two more came to take his place and ganged on me, soon enough I was on the ground, my nose was bleeding, and my head was killing me, they were about to kill me with a dagger , when my friend stopped them, distracting them. It was during this moment that Federico arrived, knocking their heads together and knocking them out.

It didn't take long for the fight to end, and we found ourselves watching the Auditore.

"You need a doctor" Carlos said suddenly, "That doesn't look good" he said while pointing to my mouth.

" I know, but we don't know where to find one" I said

"And it's getting dark" Carlos added.

"Hey lets ask them" I said while pointing to the Auditore brothers.

I started walking towards them, with Carlos following me.

"Hey" I said "could you help us find a doctor, I'm afraid I got hit"

"And we are not from around here, nowhere near, actually" Carlos added

"I think we can, just follow us, my little _fratello_ got hit" Federico answered.

"Thanks, I'm Gabriel, this is Carlos" I said.

"_Nessun problema_, it's the least we could do, this was not your fight. I'm Federico and this is Ezio"


	2. The birth of an Assassin

**Hey there guys, here's spartan777 with a new chapter, I'll be uploading the next one soon. Please Read and Review. Thanks  
><strong>

**Thanks for your review Diamond1502, I hope your's will be the first of many.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed, Ubisoft does. The only characters that are mine are Gabriel and Luis Carlos.  
><strong>

As Ezio put on his new outfit, we raided the office and the hidden room, taking a sword with us and anything that could be useful, including a pair of daggers. I then went to the chest and took out the letter.

"Hey Ezio, I think this is what you're looking for" I said while holding the open letter.

"Hey, you're not supposed to read that, it's for the _Gonfaloniere"_ he quickly said.

"Ezio's right Gabe, it's obviously not this, too old" he said with the Codex page on his hand "Which means that there was no need to open it"

"Yeah you're both right, sorry Ezio, I guess curiosity killed the cat."

"Yeah, no problem, just be more careful." Ezio said.

I nodded and went to check the venetian falchion I had grabbed.

Once we were ready we walked out the door and saw three guards coming in, swords drawn and ready to kill.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to arrest me?" Ezio asked

"No, we're here to kill you and your friends"

The guards then attacked, my sword was already drawn so I just parried and sliced at the guard, but my arm was weak, and I wasn't very good so he easily blocked me, I attacked again and he blocked, my grip was too tight and my sword slipped out of my hand.

"Damn it" I cursed.

I then turned around and pulled myself up the wall with a ledge, the guard who wasn't expecting it just looked for a minute, I jumped down, attempting to punch, but I was too slow and he swung at me, I closed my eyes, ready to die, but I heard a clang and found his sword stopped by Carlos' sword. The guard then looked around and saw his comrades dead, his eyes registering fear and pain for a second before a sword punctured his sternum, all the way from his back, the guard died instantly, and the sword left his body and it toppled over me, I pushed the body of me and saw Ezio standing there.

"Thanks guys, I owe you one"

I stood up and patted the dust of my coat, it has some blood from the body, but it wasn't easily seen, and now wasn't the time to worry. We took off for Uberto's house, taking the rooftops so as to not get caught by the guards. We took a good hour, mainly because Carlos wasn't really used to all the jumping. When we arrived Carlos and I stayed a few meters behind, covering Ezio's back. We saw him talking to the _gonfaloniere_ and hand him the papers, we also caught a glimpse of Rodrigo Borgia.

Ezio then came to us, he told us:

"Go find a place to stay, I'm going to Cristina's"

"Okay Ezio, we'll see you at the audience tomorrow"

We then left for the _pallazzo_ Auditore, we saw Ezio trotting off to Cristina's. We felt bad having to go to the house of the Auditore, but we had nowhere else to go. Some guards were watching the entrance, but it was very late and they were sleepy, so we had no trouble with them, we took the bodies into the courtyard and hid them from curious eyes, then we went inside. We then went for our rooms, and bid good night to each other. I had a hard time falling asleep, I don't know about my partner, but I have the impression he also had a hard time falling asleep. When I did fall asleep, I had dreams, dreams in which I killed, again, and again.

When I woke up in the morning I didn't feel rested, not much, but I couldn't miss the audience and leave Ezio behind, I went to my partner and woke him up, he got dressed and met me outside, there were no new guards so we got out quickly and without a fight, we climbed a ladder and made our way to the _piazza_ _di la Signora_ through the roofs, being cautious was not a bad thing. We ran as fast as we could but we only arrived to hear Uberto's final sentence.

"You and your collaborators are sentenced to death"

Giovanni then started saying something, but we didn't listen, not that we needed to, we had the idea of what he said. We then heard the crowd scream, and saw people running, a guard then knocked off Ezio's sword and he ran, we followed through the rooftops and got down on a stair a little in front of Ezio's path, he ran in front of us and we ran after the guards, I kicked one in the leg and he fell down on his head, knocking himself out. The others were still after Ezio, and almost caught him, but he climbed a wall and the guards left him alone, not really bothering, we just turned around and walked as if we had nothing to do with it. We then walked around the building and found Ezio sitting on it, just looking out to the horizon, we just sat beside him, real or not, nothing could ease his pain.

We just sat there for an hour, just looking at the skyline, during that time I just though about the two days we had stayed there, about how our lives had changed so much, all of us. And how our life was so different than here. While I thought about this I saw Ezio stir, he got up, and so I did, he started walking, we followed.

"We must get to Anneta's sister" he said "And get my brothers and dad a proper burial" he added.

We were walking towards the Arno, when Cristina found us, or rather, found Ezio.

"Oh Ezio, your family, I'm so sorry" she said

"It's okay Cristina" He answered, holding back tears.

"What will you do now?" She asked

"I don't know" he said "I just want to give my family a burial"

"The bodies are by the Arno, not far from here" she said

"Thanks Cristina" he said "Stay behind me"

And so, Cristina fell in line, behind Ezio, and in front of us. We arrived and Ezio told us to stay behind, we did, we saw Ezio, take the bodies, and then set the ship which had the bodies in flames.

"It is done, let's go" he said, hi didn't show it, but we knew he didn't feel okay.

We walked for 20 minutes and arrived at Cristina's house, she offered us a place to stay, and we gladly agreed, the Auditore's was too gloomy and we didn't feel okay sleeping there. We were escorted to our rooms and I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up the following morning feeling great and went to eat something, I ate some bread and had some water. I finished eating and left for the garden , I just watched the flowers, they were lie nothing I had ever seen before, this didn't grow on Mexico, or was extinct. I saw Ezio go into the dinning room and I went after him.

"So how you holding up? I asked.

"Fine, I guess" he answered.

"What will we do know, besides finding Annetta?"

"Probably leave Florence"

"I thought so"

I stood up, was about to leave, when Ezio said:

"Hey, Gabriel, thanks for everything"

"It's no problem" I answered, while smiling.

I went to my partners room and came in.

"Get up you lazy _puttana_!" I said.

"What? Is it school time already?" was his response

"Does this look like home to you?"

"No" he said quickly getting up.

"Get some breakfast, we're leaving soon"

He got dressed and left for the dinning room. Ezio the came into the hall.

"We're leaving soon" he said.

"Just waiting for Carlos" I answered.

We waited for about 15 minutes, then left, leaving Cristina. We made our way to the market and found Annetta, she told us to follow her, but at a distance. Me and Carlos took the streets and Ezio the roof tops, half-an-hour later, we were at the Rosa Colta.

"Annetta, you sure this is the place?" Ezio asked

"This is the place Ezio Auditore" said a woman as she came down a flight of stairs "I am Paola, and Annetta is my sister"

"Madonna"

"What do you want to do now Ezio? Your family is safe."

"I want to kill Uberto Alberti"

"You are not a killer Ezio, but I can teach you how to survive. Follow me" She motioned for us to come and then called her girls. We met Paola outside and then she told us:

"You ar now wanted people, you must learn how to blend with the crowds, become seen but unseen, a ghost on the streets"

She the proceeded to explain how to do it. A week later we were starting to get the hang of it, and a week later we were invisible. No one would recognize us.

"Now you must use the skills I just taught you for something other than walking through the streets, you will now learn how to steal."

And so, our we began to practice, first there were screams like like "_Ladro", _ "My purse" and "Aaahhh my money!" Two weeks later we were stealing so as to buy some new clothes. And as a generally good way to pass time. I thought about how we had changed, we had turned from normal high-schoolers into robbers and soon we would be Assassins, and by soon I mean in 10 years.

"You have done well _ragazzi_, Ezio, all you need now is a weapon, Gabriel and Carlos have swords, so we are okay with them"

"What would you have me use" asked Ezio.

"Oh, but you already have the answer" She said while taking out the hidden blade.

"Hey, my fathers blade and bracer! How did you get them?"

"By using the skills I just taught you."

"Who should I take it to?"

"I believe you are familiar with Leonardo Da Vinci"

"The painter?"Ezio asked "How can he help?"

"You'll learn Ezio, he is more than a painter" she answered "Either way, off you go"

We left for Leonardos bodega. And we arrived an hour later. We knocked on the door, and Leonardo opened the door.

"Ezio? Ezio Auditore? Come in, come in, you and your friends come in, I thought you were dead!"

"Thanks Leonardo" He then looked at the flying machine "Leonardo, whats that?"

"Oh, just an idea I'm working on, but don't mind it. So, how can I help you?"

"We need you to fix this" Ezio said while holding the bracer.

"It's design is very advanced, yet very ancient. I'm sorry Ezio, but without the plans, y¡there isn't much I can do." he said "Wait a second" he said while he grabbed the Codex Page "It seems to have a design, maybe if we translate it..." and then Leonardo was stuck in his deciphering, Ezio fell asleep quite quickly, and a few minutes later, I saw Carlos asleep on the floor. I turned to Leo, and saw him finish decoding the Codex page. He then moved to the hidden blade.

"Will you help me, I need to hold this piece, please."

"Sure thing Leonardo"

I helped him fix it, and watched the inner workings of the hidden blade, it was a marvel of engineering. We finished an hour later, Leo was ready to wake up Ezio, but I turned to him and told him:

"Hey, how about we play a trick on Ezio"

"Something like chopping of his finger" he said with a smile.

"Just what I was thinking" I answered.

We then woke Ezio and Carlos up, then Leo went to Ezio.

"It's done" He said to Ezio. "There's just one little thing, we must take of your ring finger, it's some sort of commitment for the user, I'm sorry, theres no other way"

"_Bene_, do it" said Ezio as he put the finger on the table.

The knife smashed into the table, a good 10 inches from Ezio's finger.

"Haha, I'm just joking Ezio, the blade has been modified, you can keep your finger. Come on, try it."

Ezio put it on and activated the blade.

Just then we heard a knock on the door, and Leo went and opened it. It was a guard.

"Yes?" Leonardo asked.

"Leonardo Da Vinci?" he asked.

"Yes"

"We were told you were consorting with a known enemy of the city."

"Me, consorting, that's preposterous." Leo answered.

"When was the last time you spoke to or saw Ezio Auditore?" the guard asked

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with us" the guard said.

He then grabbed Leonardo and threw him unto the floor, and started kicking him.

"Ready to talk now?" he said as he kicked.

Ezio got up and walked to the man, and killed him with the hidden blade.

"Thank you" said Leonardo.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill him" Ezio stuttered

"It's okay Ezio, now lets take the body inside, put it with the others"

"The others?"

"Yes, the city gives me the bodies so I can study them"

Ezio brought the guard in, and we looked, not to amazed. We then left, bidding Leonardo goodbye and promising we would come back. We left for Paola's.

"It's ready" said Ezio showing the blade to Paola.

"Great, Now the _gonfaloniere _will be attending an art exposition by Verrocchio in Santa Croce, that's your best bet, but it will be hard."

"Don't worry we'll make it" I said confidently.


	3. The Killing of a Man

**AN: Hey guys, how are you doing? Well heres the new chapter, I hope you like it and review it.**

**Diamond1502: Thanks for reviewing, and also thanks for noticing the timeskip. I've already fixed it, and I would be really gratefull if you read it, if you haven't already. Once again thanks a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed or any of its characters. I just own Gabriel and Carlos.**

Chapter 3 The killing of a man

We went up to our rooms, but I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about the mission tomorrow, the killing of Alberti and I also couldn't stop myself from thinking about the truth, where we were from, what we knew, this thoughts ran lose inside my head and I decided I should speak to my best friend, so I went to Carlos room, as soon as I knocked he opened the door and started telling me all about how he felt about killing men, it was against his religion, he understood why we had to do it, but he still didn't like it.

When he finished, I started talking, I told him all about the thoughts inside my head, they were killing me, I just hoped I'd get god at lying and hiding the truth, then I wondered about our friends and family, would we be gone for a second, a minute, the time we stayed there, it was killing me, friends I wouldnt see for a minimum of 20 years, probably more.

When I finished I stood up left the room, went to mine and then remembered the songs I used to hear, the bands I listened to like R.E.M. And Queen, or Avenged Sevenfold and Bullet for my Valentine, and so many others. I last remembered the lyrics_ "Cause everybody hurts, and everybody cries" _ As I fell asleep.

I woke up the next day, and got myself ready, I meditated for a bit and then went downstairs and found Ezio waiting, not far behind me was Carlos, Ezio the explained the plan.

He was going in to kill Uberto and we created a distraction for him to escape. We left Paola and then went to _Santa Croce_ a few streets before arriving we split up, each of us going for an entrance, I waited in the one in front of the plaza.

I waited for a few minutes and then heard the screams:

"_Asasino!"-"_Murderer!"-"Aaaaahhhhhh"

When rhe screams came I sprang into action killing the first of four guards with my dagger and another with my sword, the two remaining were brutes.

The first one thinking this would be an easy kill swung carelessly at me and I easily evaded his axe and stuck my sword in his throat, the brute fell down clutching his neck, and my sword went with him, I now had no weapon except my hands, and I don't think I could have disarmed him.

I then saw the fallen guards sword, halfway out of the sheath, however this brute wasn't as stupid and if I moved I would've died, the I did the best thing I could think of, Taunt him.

"What, You scared _puttana?" _I told him.

Yeah, I know not the best idea, but what could I have done, either way, the plan worked, the brute got angry and attacked without looking I dove out of the way and grabbed the fallen soldiers sword, the brute then swung again and this time managed to get my shirt, I got lucky. I then went for the kill, but the brute blocked the attack, then 3 more guard arrived and boy, I was tired.

The brute probably saw my tiredness and attacked I managed to evade and hit his neck, he met the same fate as his friend, he fell clutching his neck, but my sword didn't go with him, I hadn't struck bone, so it had not stuck.

Three guard were left and started their attack, I dodged, but I was really tired, not sure if I could keep up with all this, then I saw the opportunity and countered an attack, which killed the guard doing it.

With two guard left, I decided to run, I stepped back and grabbed my sword, dislodging it from the brutes vertebrae and put in the sheath, they swung and tried to counter, but they couldn't I was very surprised we were at a stalemate, two against one, but I also knew time was running out so I made my move I swung left and right, and somehow got one guard on the neck, he was probably tired, he bled to death I then threw the other sword, cutting one of the guards legs, I then made a run for it.

I ran the fastest as I had ever, I ran by _Santa Maria Dei Fiore_ and_ La Plaza di la Signora_ a few streets later I saw a haystack and jumped into it. I waited a good half an a hour before coming out, and then made my way to _La Rosa Colta._

When I arrived I immediately saw Ezio and Carlos, and the couch, I went for it, dropping myself in it, my two friends sat by me.

"So, how was it" Ezio asked

"6. Fucking. Guards" I answered

"What?" Carlos was surprised.

"I took only three and ran actually" Said Ezio.

"And I two" Said Carlos

"Man, that's badass."

"Nope, It's luck."

Before Ezio or Carlos could say more, Paola arrived.

"You are back, good."she started "Now, we must make the city forget you, you must take down posters, bribe heralds so that they speak about other stuff and kill the corrupt officials who have lied about you, In a week, you should be able to leave for Monterrigioni."

"Thanks Paola, but why would you so readily help a group of strangers" Ezio asked.

She held up her arm and showed a horrible scar.

"I too have known betrayal"

We left to lower our notoriety, and we did much in the short time we were outside, about an hour, we took down 20 posters, bribed 3 heralds and managed to kill 2 officials. We repeated this for the week, just lowering our count in regards to the officials and the posters.

Finally after a week of hard work, we were ready to leave for Monterrigionni, we went to our rooms, knowing that the next day we would leave the city.

I woke the following morning, being the first one I quickly got dressed and went downstairs, I was the first one up, and found Paola, just sitting, I just talked to her for an hour, until everyone got ready, I asked about her hand, and she vaguely told me the story of a lover and her job as a Courtesan, the conversation then shifted to getting out of the city I asked her how we would get out of the city she just said that her girls would help us. When the hour passed, everybody was down and ready to go, Claudia had cried when she heard of her father and brothers, but we left soon enough.

"When are we coming back?" Claudia asked

"I don't know" Ezio answered.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked again.

"I don't know"

"Where ..." Claudia started but Ezio silenced her.

We walked the rest of the way in silence and when we arrived at the gates, we saw the courtesans near it. We got closer to them and sent them to distract the guards, while they were distracted we slipped by, outside the gates we stole a horse for Claudia and Maria to use and then left on our way to Monterrgionni.

The ride was rather uneventful, while on the way, we talked about lots of stuff Ezio and I talked about our different lifestyles, how his life had been while he had been a noble, and stuff like that, I told him about my country, and about my friends, I omitted any detail which had to do something about technology, Ezio, had a good life, full of women and drinks.

We walked for hours until we found an abandoned barn by the road and went to it, the sun was setting down and soon, we would not be able to go any further. We spent the night in the barn, taking 3 hour shifts, I had a nightmare, they had been appearing some of the nights after the assassination of Uberto, I was growing accustomed, but I still decided to take Ezios shift, not wanting the nightmare back.

The following morning we set off, it was gonna be a day more of travel, so we decided to keep a steady pace. Ezio was angry at me for taking his shift, but I mainly ignored it, and instead asked him to show me his hidden blade, he showed it to me, it was advanced like nothing else, I hadn't picked up the finer details with Leonardo, but now I could see it was exquisitely carved. I told Ezio I wanted one. He replied "We'll se about it."

I then moved to the back, where Carlos was.

"How are you doing?" I asked

"Fine just a little tired" He answered

"I know what you mean." I said

"How long do you think we'll be here" he said

"I don't know, the best bet is that we will finish the game, maybe brotherhood and Revelations."

"Dammit, thats a long time."

"I know, but its the most reasonable option"

"Guess we'll have to stick to it"

"No other choice" I finished.

We walked all day and when nighttime came we slept in the woods, once again in shifts, this time however, I didn't have any nightmares and finished my shift without a hitch. The next we walked all day, again, and this time ate something that wasn't caught, we ate some bread and cheese we bought from an old couple.

By nighttime, we could see Monterrigionni on the distance and we were only an hour or 2 from the town. When we were 30 minutes away, we heard a voice.

"Ezio Auditore, you were leaving without saying goodbye, how rude of you."

It was Vieri

"What do you want Vieri?" asked Ezio.

"Oh, so may things, a bigger _palazzo, _a new steed, a prettier bride, oh and yes, your life!"

Said Vieri. "Kill the man, spare the women."

"Not a chance Vieri" and then 3 men came at us.

The men, cocky, got killed easily, this made Vieri angry.

"Kill them all" he said as he raised his sword. Suddenly half of his men fell down, dead and his sword was sent flying of his hands.

"What kind of sorcery is this." his bellowed in rage, albeit a really confused kind of rage.

"Not sorcery boy, skill!" a voice yelled, I knew it was Mario.

He then jumped from a hill and threw a sword to Ezio.

"Take it, protect your family." he then turned to the battle in which his men were already. With Vieris force already weakened the battle was swiftly finished, and Vieri had run away.

Ezio, gave the sword to Mario, but he just responded

"Keep it"

"Who are you? You seem familiar" Ezio suddenly asked.

"Don't you recognize me, it's a me Mario!" he said.

"Uncle Mario!"

"Come _nipote_, we must get you to safety"

"I understand uncle"

"Who are your friends Ezio?, they are not from Italy"

"They're Gabriel and Carlos, but, wait a second, how did you know they're not from Italy?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I barged in.

"Ah, that's because a month or so ago, a woman appeared in Monterrigionni, dressed in strange clothes and behaving a lot like you two, specially the walking."

Carlos and I looked at each other, confused.

"What do you mean Mario?" I asked, visibly confused.

"You'll see soon enough, we are almost there"

Fifteen minutes later, we were arriving at Monterrigionni.

"Monterrigionni, it's a small town, but it's full of hard working people, you'll find a lot to like in here." said Mario as we entered through the gates.

"Uncle, I thought Monterrigionni was an enemy of Florence." said Ezio.

"For this year, then next we'll be its ally and next we'll be its enemy again, and so on, I tried to keep count, but I stopped, It was too hard."

We went up the stairs leading to the Villa Auditore.

"Ah, _casa dolce casa. _It's a little out of shape, but it's home and warm. It was built by my great great grandfather, a strange man with many secrets. Now Ezio, you must come , we must talk, I also see you repaired your fathers bracer, a gift from our father. Meanwhile your fiends can see their friend, she's probably in the garden, behind the Villa." Mario said

"Thanks Mario" and with that we were off. While Ezio entered Mario to his office, we walked around the Villa and entered the garden , it was beautiful, filled with so many flowers. We then saw a girl sitting in a bench, watching some of the flowers. We walked until we were right beside her, she heard us and turned, her whole face lit up with emotion when she saw us

"Dear god" Carlos exclaimed.

"How in the world?" I followed.


End file.
